Leiahs return
by Ginny989
Summary: Att hålla saker och ting hemliga för sina barn finns både för och nackdelar med. För när du tycker att barnet är tillräckligt stort för att få veta visar det sig att dom inte är det och då händer de som du inte ville skulle hända i alla fall...
1. Prolog

Du kanske inte kommer tro på det här och det begär jag inte heller. Jag har många gånger hört att "allt är bara en saga" eller "det där har du bara drömt", men jag vet att det är sant. Ända sedan jag föddes har jag vetat att det är sant.

Du vet nog hur dina föräldrar träffades. Kanske träffades dom på en båt, eller på en fest av något slag. Men du kanske inte gör det. Det är inget fel med det, antagligen tycker dina föräldrar bara att du är för ung. eller så försöker dom skydda dig från något. Något mina föräldrar gjort i snart 15 år.

Men låt oss fantisera. Nya traditioner är inte så lätt. Så klart vet du har du firar dina egna med det finns även sånna du inte vet om. Som när du kommer till ett främmande land. Ett okännt land som dina föräldrar försökt skydda dig från.

Eller, dom kanske inte har försökt skydda dig för att landet är ont, det kanske är så bra att du inte vill komma hem igen. Eller kan för den delen...


	2. 1 Ett bråk, ett gräl och ett förflutet

Lovina drog i min hand.

"Kom, Lucy har sagt att hon ska berätta om när dom var små."

"Mmfm," mumlade jag utan att sluta läsa.

"Men kom då tråkmåns," klagade Lovina och drog hårdare i handen.

"Ja!" sa jag och drog åt mig handen.

Motvilligt la jag undan boken och följde efter Lovina. Eftersom hon bara var 10 var hon barnslig och väldigt envis.

Vi sprang ner för trapporna med raska fötter.

"George då? Ska inte han vara med?" Frågade jag försiktigt medans vi gick genom den långa koridoren i östra änden.

"Han är med Lucy, kom nu!"

Lovina drog in mig i den stora salen där min moster och min kusin satt.

"Jag trodde inte ni skulle berätta för oss förens vi var redo", sa jag ironiskt och satte mig ner.

"Jo du har rätt", sa Lucy och reste sig.

"Men," klagade Lovina.

"Bra gjort Leiah," klagade Grorge.

"Jag skojar bara med er," sa Lucy och skrattade.

Hon gick bort till fönstret och tittade ut över borg gården.

"Ska du berätta eller?" Klagade George efter en korts stunds tystnad.

"För länge sedan, visste ingen av oss att det här fanns" började moster Lucy och vände sig emot oss. "Vi hade ingen aning om att det fanns paralella världar..."

Våra ögon vidgades och vi lyssnade intreserat, ända tills nu så hade våra föräldrar kommit överens om att vi inget skulle få veta.

Hon berättade om hur dom hade kämpat emot Vita häxan och när dom träffade Aslan.

Men den mest facinerande biten var när hon berättade om mamma och pappa. Hur mamma tillslut bestämde sig för att stanna. Att de andra också skulle stanna var det aldrig något prat om.

"Kan du inte berätta med om England?" Bad Lovina.

Lucy skrattade.

"Det var så längesedan men jag tror inte att det gått särskillt många dagar där."

"Hur menar du?"

"Jo, George..."

Hon hejdade sig när någon öppnade dörren och Edmund stod där. Alla vände blickarna ditåt och moster Lucys mun blev O-formad.

"Hej pappa", sa Lovina och sprack upp i ett leende. "Moster Lucy har just berättat om Eglad."

Moster Lucy rodnade och försöket sig på ett leende. Något som Edward inte uppskattade.

"Lovina, du ska inte lyssna på sånna dummheter, det finns ingenting så som England," sa han kallt utan att ta blicken från Lucy.

"Men Ed..."

"Lovina, gå till ditt rum," avbröt Edmund

Lovina smet iväg och Lucy gav oss ett öga.

"Ni med," mimade hon.

Jag och George gick ut och Edmund stängde dörren efter oss.

George gav mig en blick och det syndes tydligt att han ville stanna kvar.

Vi la örona på dörren och hörde Edmund och Lucy gräla...

"Dom är tillräckligt gammla! Dom måste få veta snart."

"Lovina är tio år, hon kan få för sig vad som hellst och..."

"Dom är kungliga! Speciellt Leiah förtjänade att veta, dom kan inte und gå det facktum att det finns flera värl..."

"Om Susan Ville Att Dom Skulle Veta Skulle Hon Berätta!"

Steg närmade sig dörren och jag drog med mig George ut ur slottet.

"Tror du på det?" Frågade han när vi kommit bort från slottet.

"Ja, det gör jag."

"Men dom vill inte att vi ska veta."

"Mmm..." sa jag försjunken i mina egna tankar.

Var dom rädda för att vi skulle gå dit? Litade dom inte på oss?

"Dom bryr sig, Lei. Det är därför", sa George som om han läst mina tankar.

"Joo, jag vet."

Jag satte mig ner på en sten i gläntan vi kommit till.

"Tror du att den finns kvar?"

"Lei, gör inget dumt nu," förmanade George skarpt.

"Men om vi hittar till Paravel kan vi lista ut vägen till lyktstolpen. Tänk om vi kommer ut i England," sa jag och kännde nyfikenheten bubbla i mig.

"Lei, jag skvallrar om du gör något." Han såg in i mina ögon och jag slog ner blicken

"Varför ska du jämt vara så förståndig? Jag är faktiskt ett år äldre än dig."

"Visa det då och släpp lycktstolps-grejen."

"Varför måste du vara så jobbig?! Jag är inget barn!"

"Ja det är du, och du är prinsessa, det enda barnet, du ska ta hand om det här landet!"

Hans ord surrade i huvet på mig.

"Vet du va, jag bryr mig inte."

Jag reste mig upp och blängde på honom.

"Om du skulle kunna släppa taget lite så skulle allt vara mycket roligare!" Skrek jag och stampade argt i marken.

"Vet du va? Om du skulle kunna vara lite förnuftigare så skulle Narnia se fram emot att ha dig till drottning!" Han reste sig upp och gick bort mot slottet.

"Jag hatar att du är en sådan besserwisser!" Skrek jag efter honom och sjönk ner på stenen.


	3. 2 Med tårögda ögon

Middagen var stel och man kunde nästan ta på spänningen. De andra åt undertystnad och Lucy såg ner på maten mer än vanligt. Edmund verkade ha lugnat ner sig, Susan var fortfarande lite vitare i ansiktet än vanligt och hade en tom blick. Peter och Caspian höll hårt om besticken och George undvek mig. Även Gina och Rachel var tysta och det verkade smitta av sig på Lovina som inte heller sa något.

Jag petade lite i ärtorna utan att äta något.

"Mera ärtor, Leiah?" Frågade mamma utan att verka lägga märke till att jag inte åt. Hon var väl för upptagen med att oroasig över att jag skulle smita.

"Tack för maten", sa jag och la ner besticken.

I vanliga fall hade jag fått förmaningar om att det var oartigt att gå från bordet innan de andra var fördiga men alla var så upptagna med sitt att ingen verkade bry sig.

Jag sökte Georges blick en sista gång men han stirrade tomt ner på tallriken.

Jag gick upp för trapporna till mitt rum och satte mig i fotöljen bredvid fönstret. Jag blickade ut över landskapet. Över Narnia. Mitt fosterland.

Även fast jag aldrig skulle kunna lämna Narnia kände jag en viss nyfikenhet till England. Hade man hästar, så som hon hade Comet, eller bodde dom i skogar precis som de gamla Narnierna gjorde en gång i tiden.

"Leiah?" Susan stod i Dörröppningen med ett besvärat uttryck i ansiktet.

Jag sa inget utan tvingade bara fram ett leende utan att möta hennes blick.

"Jag vet att Lucy berättade", sa hon och satte sig på säng kanten.

Jag nickde igen och tittade ut.

"Leiah, anledningen av att vi hållit det hemligt är att vi ville skydda dig."

"Jag vet men ni har gjort det rätt länge nu va?" Sa jag bittert.

"Leiah", sa hon barskt. "Du är bara ett barn".

"Nej! Jag är inget barn längre men ni verkar ju inte ha fattat att jag kan ta hand om mig själv!" Åter igen stälde jag mig upp.

"Leiah", sa mamma med en lugn röst. "Sätt dig ner. Jag vet att du är arg på mig och pappa men det är för ditt eget bästa, det vet du".

Jag såg argt på henne. Hon trodde att jag fortfarande var 3, hon fattade inte att jag kunde stå på mina egna ben. Jag var nästan vuxen nu! Det som retade mig ännu mer var att hon hade rätt. Hon hade rätt i allt hon sa. Dom ville bara skydda mig. Dom ville mig väl, och jag hatade det.

"Ni är lika dumma i huvet allihopa! Det är ingen av er som förstår!" Jag gick bort mot dörren och öppnade den. Sedan tvekade jag. I vad som kändes som en evighet var det tyst.

"Leiah, gå inte", vädjade Susan. Det fick mig att bestämma mig.

"Nej, jag orkar inte mer. Ni fattar ju ingenting!" Jag dundrade ut ur rummet, ner för trapporna och igenom koridorerna.

Halv vägs ut mötte jag den jag minst av allt ville möta. Pappa.

"Leiah, vart ska du?" Han grep tag i min arm och såg in i mina ögon med hans varma bruna.

Jag hade aldrig sagt ett ont ord till honom och jag böjde ner blicken.

"Skit i det du", sa jag och vred loss armen.

Han såg på mig och jag kunde se att han var sårad av vad jag sa.

"Förlåt", viskade jag och sprang sedan ut med tårögda ögon.


	4. 3 Hur dum vägen än var

Eftersom George redan hade gjort mer än klart för mig att han inte tänkte följa med för att leta upp Paravel fick jag göra det själv.

Jag visste inte vad det var som drev mig men jag gissade att det kunde vara nyfikenhet. Möjligtvis präcktighet med. Jag ville visa dom allihopa att jag kunde ta vara på mig själv och just nu var jag arg på allihopa.

George, som fått sina drag av Peter, och skulle visa att jag hade fel och var barnslig och allt det. Visst, jag kanske verkade yngre än vad jag var men han är fjorton och beter sig som en vuxen.

Lovina, som inte fattade någonting. Hon var för ung och kunde inte hjälpa till. Det bästa hon kunde göra var att hålla sig borta från mig.

Peter, Mamma och Pappa som inte gjort något mer än att bli helt förbannade.

Edmund som varit argast av dom alla.

Gina och Rachel, Georges och Lovinas mammor, som tog de andra vuxnas parti.

Lucy, som berättade fast hon inte fick. Allt hade varit lättare om hon snackat med dom andra.

Men mest av allt var jag arg på mig själv. Jag hade bråkat med George som vanligtvis var min bästa vän. Jag hade varit dum mot mamma som bara ville göra rätt och framförallt hade jag sagt något dumt till pappa. Han var den, om inte George, som jag pratade om allt med. Nu var han sårad. Även om det inte var något i gjämförelse med vad jag skrek åt mamma så var det inte samma sak. Mamma brukade ta stötar men pappa sa jag aldrig något ont till. Aldrig.

Jag gick inte till gläntan den här gången. Jag vandrade igenom skogen och vidare ut på en äng. Jag visste inte vart jag skulle börja leta. Hur skulle jag kunna hitta några ruiner. Om dom nu fanns kvar. Och om jag lyckades hitta slottet fanns det inte en chans att jag skulle hitta en lyktstolpe. Men om jag aldrig försökte skulle jag aldrig få veta.

Solen började gå ner och jag funderade på om jag skulle stanna ute eller gå hem. Jag hade övernattat utomhus förut med aldrig ensam och aldrig utan tillåtelse.

Jag bestämde mig för det senare alternativet. Jag kunde ju alltid gå hem imorgon. Eller mitt i natten om jag ville.

Jag tog och la mig under ett träd som skydd fast det inte fanns ett moln på himlen som nu var helt rosa röd och det tog inte många minuter innan detn var en mörkare nyans av blå. Mörkare än så här skulle det troligen inte bli och jag såg upp på stjärnorna. Dom blinkade ner mot mig.

Skogen var tyst men jag var inte rädd. Jag frös lite och det hade troligen varit smartare att gå tillbaka till slottet men envist slöt jag ögonen och snart så sov jag.

George hade gått från maten strax efter att Leiah gått. Han tänkte inte gå efter henne men precis som hon tyckte han att stämningen var avskyvärd. Istället gick han upp till sitt rum som placerats så långt ifrån Leiahs som möjligt. Han klandrade inte sina föräldrar för det, han och Leiah hade varit uppe sent och smygit runt i slottet många nätter och för att försöka stoppa det fick han byta rum.

Fast han förökte kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne. Hon var så tjurskallig. Om hon lyssnade lite mer på honom skulle alla ha det bättre. Men nej, Leiah skulle alltid gå sin egen väg hur dum den än var.

Susan satt i sängkammaren och spanade efter sin dotter. Det var sent och hon borde vara hemma för länge sedan. Tårarna rullade ner för hennes kinder och hon hade inte hopp nog att hoppas att hon skulle komma hem.

Hon hörde dörren öppnas och Caspian kom in.

"Vad har vi gjort?" viskade hon utan att släppa blicken från fjärran.

Han ställde sig bakom henne och smekte lätt hennes axel.

Det kommer bli bra. Hon kan ta vara på sig..."

Susan vände på huvudet och såg på honom. Hans bruna ögon var lika sorgsna som hennes.

"Tror du det?" viskade hon.

Han nickade bara och såg ut genom fönstret Susan stirrat ut igenom.

"Tänk inte på det så blir det bra, kom nu"

Han tog hennes hand och motvilligt följde hon med honom ner till salongen där dom andra redan satt med ett på klistrat leende. Allt för att tänka på något annat.


	5. 4 Günter den tyska skogsgrävlingen

Eftersom George redan hade gjort mer än klart för mig att han inte tänkte följa med för att leta upp Paravel fick jag göra det själv.

Jag visste inte vad det var som drev mig men jag gissade att det kunde vara nyfikenhet. Möjligtvis präcktighet med. Jag ville visa dom allihopa att jag kunde ta vara på mig själv och just nu var jag arg på allihopa.

George, som fått sina drag av Peter, och skulle visa att jag hade fel och var barnslig och allt det. Visst, jag kanske verkade yngre än vad jag var men han är fjorton och beter sig som en vuxen.

Lovina, som inte fattade någonting. Hon var för ung och kunde inte hjälpa till. Det bästa hon kunde göra var att hålla sig borta från mig.

Peter, Mamma och Pappa som inte gjort något mer än att bli helt förbannade.

Edmund som varit argast av dom alla.

Gina och Rachel, Georges och Lovinas mammor, som tog de andra vuxnas parti.

Lucy, som berättade fast hon inte fick. Allt hade varit lättare om hon snackat med dom andra.

Men mest av allt var jag arg på mig själv. Jag hade bråkat med George som vanligtvis var min bästa vän. Jag hade varit dum mot mamma som bara ville göra rätt och framförallt hade jag sagt något dumt till pappa. Han var den, om inte George, som jag pratade om allt med. Nu var han sårad. Även om det inte var något i gjämförelse med vad jag skrek åt mamma så var det inte samma sak. Mamma brukade ta stötar men pappa sa jag aldrig något ont till. Aldrig.

Jag gick inte till gläntan den här gången. Jag vandrade igenom skogen och vidare ut på en äng. Jag visste inte vart jag skulle börja leta. Hur skulle jag kunna hitta några ruiner. Om dom nu fanns kvar. Och om jag lyckades hitta slottet fanns det inte en chans att jag skulle hitta en lyktstolpe. Men om jag aldrig försökte skulle jag aldrig få veta.

Solen började gå ner och jag funderade på om jag skulle stanna ute eller gå hem. Jag hade övernattat utomhus förut med aldrig ensam och aldrig utan tillåtelse.

Jag bestämde mig för det senare alternativet. Jag kunde ju alltid gå hem imorgon. Eller mitt i natten om jag ville.

Jag tog och la mig under ett träd som skydd fast det inte fanns ett moln på himlen som nu var helt rosa röd och det tog inte många minuter innan detn var en mörkare nyans av blå. Mörkare än så här skulle det troligen inte bli och jag såg upp på stjärnorna. Dom blinkade ner mot mig.

Skogen var tyst men jag var inte rädd. Jag frös lite och det hade troligen varit smartare att gå tillbaka till slottet men envist slöt jag ögonen och snart så sov jag.

George hade gått från maten strax efter att Leiah gått. Han tänkte inte gå efter henne men precis som hon tyckte han att stämningen var avskyvärd. Istället gick han upp till sitt rum som placerats så långt ifrån Leiahs som möjligt. Han klandrade inte sina föräldrar för det, han och Leiah hade varit uppe sent och smygit runt i slottet många nätter och för att försöka stoppa det fick han byta rum.

Fast han förökte kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne. Hon var så tjurskallig. Om hon lyssnade lite mer på honom skulle alla ha det bättre. Men nej, Leiah skulle alltid gå sin egen väg hur dum den än var.

Susan satt i sängkammaren och spanade efter sin dotter. Det var sent och hon borde vara hemma för länge sedan. Tårarna rullade ner för hennes kinder och hon hade inte hopp nog att hoppas att hon skulle komma hem.

Hon hörde dörren öppnas och Caspian kom in.

"Vad har vi gjort?" viskade hon utan att släppa blicken från fjärran.

Han ställde sig bakom henne och smekte lätt hennes axel.

Det kommer bli bra. Hon kan ta vara på sig..."

Susan vände på huvudet och såg på honom. Hans bruna ögon var lika sorgsna som hennes.

"Tror du det?" viskade hon.

Han nickade bara och såg ut genom fönstret Susan stirrat ut igenom.

"Tänk inte på det så blir det bra, kom nu"

Han tog hennes hand och motvilligt följde hon med honom ner till salongen där dom andra redan satt med ett på klistrat leende. Allt för att tänka på något annat.


End file.
